


Arlene

by maidmer



Category: 20th Century CE RPF, Columbine - Fandom
Genre: 1990s, Blood, Columbine, Gen, Gun Violence, Poetry, School Shootings, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 00:05:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12829032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maidmer/pseuds/maidmer
Summary: a poem exploring the relationship between eric harris and violence





	Arlene

Arlene, Arlene

I heard you calling to me

In the forest breeze

Between the gnarled branches and dying leaves

 

Arlene, Arlene

I heard you calling to me

In the screeching tires of my bike

After flying down a dirt hill

 

Arlene, Arlene

I heard you calling to me

In the sunrise that meant

It was time to go and play

 

Arlene, Arlene

I heard you calling to me

In the ripping of packing tape

Signaling a move once again

 

Arlene, Arlene

I heard you calling to me

In the stutters and stumbles

Of my attempts to make friends

 

Arlene, Arlene

I heard you calling to me

In the splatters of blood

On my computer screen

 

Arlene, Arlene

I heard you calling to me

In the jeers of mockery

That follows me through the halls

 

Arlene, Arlene 

I heard you calling to me

In the whir of a video camera

As I record my last wishes

 

Arlene, Arlene

I heard you calling to me

In the first screams

When I shot through the glass doors

 

 

Arlene, Arlene

I heard you calling to me

In the rumble of explosions

Created by my hands

 

Arlene, Arlene

I heard you calling to me

In the terrified whimpers of the student

Hiding beneath a table

 

Arlene, Arlene

I heard you calling to me

In the acrid stench

Of spent gunpowder and shells

 

Arlene, Arlene

I heard you calling to me

In the blare of police sirens

Closing in on the bloodshed

 

Arlene, Arlene

I heard you calling to me

With my finger on your trigger

And your barrel between my teeth


End file.
